


Finding Hope

by WhiteWolf14



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hope runs away, Multi, Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Vampire Diaries), Siphoners (Vampire Diaries)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolf14/pseuds/WhiteWolf14
Summary: 7-year-old Hope Mikaelson had been excited to learn that her lost family was coming back but when she overhears some alarming information, Hope isn't so sure it's a good thing anymore. So she decides to go searching for her own answers, and that search leads her back to where it all began, Mystic Falls...I do not own TVD, TO, Legacies, or anything in it.(Story was requested by AngelColdHeart)
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Hope Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson & Hope Mikaelson, Freya Mikaelson & Hope Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall & Hope Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Kol Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Klaus Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 18
Kudos: 87





	1. Cast

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own TVD, TO, Legacies, or anything in it.

* * *

_~Summer Fontana as Hope Mikaelson~_

**"Why do they call my dad a monster? I want the truth and I want it now!"**

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

_~Joseph Morgan as Klaus Mikaelson~_

**"Where is my daughter?! Tell me now, before heads start rolling."**

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

_~Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall~_

__

**"Hope, don't you ever scare me like that again."**

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

_~Candice King as Caroline Forbe~_

__

**"You Mikaelson's just keep popping out of the woodwork..."**

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

_~Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson~_

**"We will find her, brother, I promise you... "**

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

_~Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson~_

__

**"Am I the only one that's impressed by our darling niece's schemes? I mean, really...she has you all running around like headless chickens."**

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

_~Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson~_

**"Hope is learning quickly. If we don't find her soon...we may not be able to get to her before it reaches her."**

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

_~Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson~_

**"So you're saying that our 7-year-old niece somehow in Mystic Falls? Does no one else find that suspicious?"**

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

_~Lily Rose Munford as Josie Saltzman~_

**"Hi, I'm Josie. Wanna play with us?"**

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

_~Tierney Mumford as Lizzie Saltzman~_

**"Hope...you have pretty eyes."**

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>


	2. Uncovering Lies

* * *

7-year-old Hope Mikaelson was laying on her bed, drawing on her sketch pad, as her mom leaned against the doorway watching her.

They both look up as they hear a vehicle approaching.

Hope turned to look at her mom with excitement. “Is that her?”

“Let me check, stay inside” Hayley responded and walked away.

Hope watched her go, then looked back down, and began to quickly finish the drawing.

When she was done, Hope got up and looked out the window, smiling as she spotted Mary.

She left her room quickly and ran outside to greet her.

“Mary!” Hope exclaimed, running down the stairs on the porch.

“Hope,” Mary greeted, kindly. “Come here.”

Mary opened her arms and Hope ran forward to give her a hug.

When they separated, Hope turned to look at her mom as she approached.

“Do you have to go?” Hope asked, feeling disappointed.

She’d rather have her mom here with her.

“I do,” Hayley replied with a sigh. 

Hope stared up at her mom, worried that something was going to happen to her.

“But I’ll be back very, very soon,” Hayley promised. “And I won’t be alone.”

A smile appeared on Hope’s face at those words, and Hayley pulled her into a hug.

“I’ll call you every night before bed, okay?” Hayley reassured her daughter. And when she pulled back, she looked down at Hope with a gentle smile. “In the meantime, you listen to Mary, deal?”

Hayley kissed her two fingers and held them out to Hope, and Hope did the same.

“Deal,” Hope said, pressing her fingers against her moms.

Hayley pulled her into one last hug, before finally leaving with Mary following her.

Sending one last look over her shoulder at her daughter.

<><><><><><><><><><>

Hope had returned to her bedroom after Mary had made her dinner.

She looked down at her drawing of her mom with a smile.

Hope was really excited that the family she had heard so much about was finally going to come home. But she was also worried, what if they didn’t like her or thought she was too annoying?

No…

Hope would do her best to be on her best behavior.

She glanced out the window as her thoughts turned to her dad.

Her mom had told her so many stories about him. 

About how he sacrificed himself to save his siblings and a part of Hope couldn’t wait to meet her hero.

But the other side of worried that her dad wouldn’t like her.

She looked back down at her drawing.

Maybe he would draw with her…

Her mom said that he was an artist like her, and that she got her talent from him.

That would be a nice way for them to bond…

Possibly?

Hope looked up as she heard something from Mary’s room, that was a few doors down.

Was she okay?

Hope got off her bed and left her room, and started walking slowly down the hall. When she got to the door of Mary’s room, she pressed her ear against the door, trying to see if Mary was okay or if she needed help.

“Hayley and Hope would be far better off if the Mikaelson’s were left where they were.” Mary’s voice came through the door.

Hope’s eye widened at the words.

What?

“The Mikaelson’s are far too dangerous to be let out and if Hayley’s not careful, they are going to end up killing her,” Mary spoke again, the worry was clear in her voice.

Hope froze.

Why would Mary say that…

What did she mean, her family might end up killing her mom?

That can’t be true…

“That family has made far too many enemies with the number of people they’ve killed and the wars they’ve started, and I fear what will come of it…....Hope has already inherited all the enemies of her father and who’s knows what that will do to her, when she is older...Will she constantly be afraid of her shadow, or will Hope have to become a paranoid monster like her father in order to survive.” Mary sighed, sounding exhausted.

While Hope didn’t know what to think.

Her dad was a... _ monster _ ?

But her mom called him a hero…

Did her mom  _ lie _ to her...but she always promised that wouldn’t?

Was everything a lie?

Were all the stories made up?

And her family has killed people?

Mary was implying that it wasn’t a small number either...

If this was true...was she meant to be a monster like them?

She always knew that she was different because of what she was but she never thought of herself as a monster…

Hope could feel her eyes start to prickle with tears, as she was overwhelmed by the information.

She didn’t know how to feel.

She was hurt that her mom lied to her but she was also angry.

Did her mom not think she could handle the truth?

Was it because her mom thought Hope was too young or that she didn’t deserve the truth?

Hope could feel her control over her magic slipping as a sudden wind appeared.

_ Deep breaths...take deep breaths _

Her chest was tightening.

She felt like a volcano that was going to erupt.

Her mind was cloudy.

Everything was wrong.

Was anything her mom told her true?

Or was it all a lie?

Tear’s started falling down her face.

Then, Mary’s voice cut through Hope’s hazy mind.

“It would have been better if that family had stayed in Mystic Falls….yes, I know that it would be terrible for those who fought them there but it would be better for us all if they had never returned to New Orleans,” Mary said, sounding closer to the door than before.

That was when Hope realized that she was on the phone…

Who was she talking to?

Was it a packmate?

And what was Mystic Falls?

Was it a place?

If so, where?

Hope’s eyes widened as she heard movement near the door.

Her alarm bells went off and she ran back to her room, closing her door as quietly as possible. She jumped in her bed, wiping her face as quickly as possible and picked up a colored pencil, and started to pretend to be drawing.

Her door creaked open and she glanced up to Mary checking in on her.

Mary immediately paused seeing the tear stains on Hope’s face.

Guess she didn’t hide them very well...

“Hope, dear. What’s wrong?” She asked, entering the room. Mary walked over to the bed and sat down.

“I just miss my mom.” Hope partially lied. She did miss her mom but that wasn’t the reason she was crying and let’s not forget that she was mad at her mom.

“Oh, sweety, your mom will be home before you know it, I promise,” Mary reassured.

“I know, I’m just worried,” Hope whispered.

“That’s perfectly normal but just know, everything will be okay,” Mary said, running her hand on Hope’s back.

Hope nodded with a weak smiled and Mary stood up, patting her back.

“I’m right down the hall if you need me, little one,” Mary said, stroking her hair.

“Okay, Mary. I’m okay now. “ Hope promised, looking up at her.

“Good girl,” Mary said and left the room.

Hope watched her go, and a frown appeared on her face the second the door was closed.

She looked down at the drawing of her mom and narrowed her eyes in determination.

She needed to know the truth.

Were her dad and the rest of her family monsters?

But how could she find out the truth…

Hope thought back to the conversation she overheard.

Mystic Falls…

Mary implied that that was a place and that her family fought people there...were those people still there?

And if so, would they tell her the truth about her family?

Hope frowned thoughtfully.

It was her best shot.

But how the heck could she get to Mystic Falls and where even was it?

Hope pushed herself up and left her room again, trying to be as quiet as possible. It wasn’t long before she reached her mom’s office.

She tried to open it but it wouldn’t budge.

Oh, no.

Was there a key around here?

Hope felt a sense of hopelessness.

It would take too long to find a key and Mary could realize that she wasn’t in her room and come looking for her.

Then Hope started in realization.

She almost smacked herself in the face as she realized that she was an idiot.

She had magic.

She had a lot of magic.

Often times it was overwhelming how much.

Sometimes it even felt like the weight of its power was crushing her.

But for all that power...she didn’t know how to use it that well.

Nor did she know that many spells.

Hope felt useless.

She was supposed to be one of the most powerful witches alive and she couldn’t unlock a simple lock.

Then Hope looked up with determination.

She had to try.

Hope turned her attention to the doorknob.

She tugged lightly on her magic and imagined it reaching out, wrapping itself around and within the doorknob.

She closed her eyes and tightened her magical grip, trying to do her best to ignore the shakiness of it.

‘ _ Open’ _ She ordered in her mind.

She heard a click and her eyes snapped open.

She reached out and turned the knob.

It opened.

Yes!

She did it.

She broke out into a large grin.

Hope glanced back at the hallway, before entering her mom’s office, closing the door behind her.

Hope breathed a sigh of relief. Happy that she was now out of sight and didn’t have to worry about Mary seeing her snooping around.

Hope approached her mom’s desk and turned on her computer.

While she waited for it to load, she began to look through her mom’s drawers.

When she opened one of the drawers on her right, she found a wadded up ball of cash and an extra phone.

Hope smiled.

Jackpot.

Hope paused.

What did jackpot mean?

Is it like a jack in a box or something?

If so, why do people say that when they find something good?

Oh, well…

Hope grabbed the cash and the phone and put it on the top of the desk.

Then she continued rifling through the drawers.

And the only things she found were papers and pencils.

Along with other adulty stuff.

When Hope reached the last drawer, she paused.

It was locked…

Why was it locked?

Hope glanced back towards the door, then back at the drawer.

Maybe…

Hope closed her eyes and focused on her magic.

And did the same thing she did to the door.

Another click sounded.

It worked.

Hope smiled excitedly.

She was getting good at this.

Hope reached forward and opened the drawer.

Hope froze with a gasp.

No way.

A thick old book rested in the drawer, and Hope could sense the powerful magic that seemed to surround it.

A grimoire.

And not just any grimoire, this was her grandmother’s grimoire.

Awesome…

Hope reached in to pull it out, grunting slightly as she did so.

It was heavier than she thought.

Hope ran her hand over the cover.

Now she was really getting into the magic game.

**Ping**

Hope turned to look at the computer. It was on but now there was a password thing on the screen.

_ Great _

This sucked.

Hope frowned and her fingers hover over the keyboard.

What would her mom use as her password?

Maybe, Hope’s birthday?

Hope tried it but it didn’t work.

Then she tried, ‘little wolf’

But that didn’t work either.

Then she narrowed her eyes thoughtfully as she remembered something her mom used to say to her.

Hope typed in ‘always and forever’.

And pressed enter.

It worked.

She was in.

Hope then pressed the crome icon in the corner and it pulled up the app.

She typed in the words Mystic Falls into the search bar and pressed enter.

Hope held her breath as searches appeared.

But the one on the top caught Hope’s eye.

‘Mystic Falls, Virginia.’

Somehow she knew that was the correct one.

Actually, it was really because it was the only place that was in the US, which was very telling. Then again, maybe the place her family came to New Orleans from was overseas but Hope had no idea how to get to those places so she was going to stick with the one that might actually be possible to get to.

Hope began to write down the information, not that she understood some of it but that didn’t mean she couldn’t ask people she ran across.

Hope then turned on the phone and started inputting some of the information into it.

And made sure to have maps open of the phone with her destination saved into it.

Hope smirked.

Now how to get to Mystic Falls?


	3. The Wolf

* * *

Hope snuck back into her room with the stuff she ‘borrowed’. It took a few trips but thankfully, Mary seemed distracted by something. 

When she reached her room, she grabbed her backpack and duffle bag. She put the cash, grimoire, phone, along with the paper she wrote on earlier.

Next, she grabbed her stuffed wolf and put it in her backpack. 

What else did she need?

Clothes, some snacks, a hairbrush, and a blanket...was that it?

Hope frowned thinking hard.

Then she remembered.

Her art supplies.

It would suck if she left that behind.

Hope got to work, putting random clothes in the duffle bag along with her brush and her favorite blue blanket. Then she proceeded to gather her art supplies and stuff them into the duffle bag.

Once that was done, she went to the kitchen and grabbed some snacks in case she got hungry or thirsty.

She made sure to grab some juice boxes, Capri Sun, and two water bottles. Then she grabbed a bag of chips, some fruit snacks, some granola bars, and some candy that her mom thought she hid well.

That should be enough right?

When she reached her room, she put some of the snacks and drinks in her backpack. A water bottle, a Capri Sun, 2 granola bars, and a packet of fruit snacks.

Then she put the rest in the duffle bag.

Hope glanced at the door, knowing that Mary would come to say good night soon, and after she left that would be the time to enact her plan.

She stuffed the bags under the bed, making sure to grab her stuffed animal because Mary would find it suspicious if she didn’t have it.

She put it on the bed and went to look through the clothes she didn’t grab.

She grabbed a dark blue short-sleeved top and blue tie-dyed leggings. She also grabbed a black sweatshirt with a crescent moon on it, so that she could keep warm.

The last things she grabbed were her sneakers and a baseball cap.

She hid the clothes in the corner of her room and changed into a pair of her pajamas. She got on her bed and pretended like she was getting ready for bed.

The door to her room opened and Mary walked in.

“Someone’s ready for bed,” Mary said, with a smile.

Hope smiled back. “I’m just tired.”

“Of course, sweety,” Mary replied and took a seat on the bed, pulling the covers up and over Hope. “I want you to rest easy, dear. Your mother will be fine and will be back real soon.”

‘ _ Unless my dad’s family kills her _ ’ Hope thought darkly to herself.

But she didn’t say that aloud, instead, she gave Mary a grateful smile.

“I know...I just don’t like being away from her. Not that I’m not happy you're here but…” Hope trailed off.

“She’s your mother...if you didn’t miss her, I’d be worried. Now, dear one, you need to go to sleep, alright?” Mary said as she made sure Hope was tucked in.

“I will, night-night Mary,” Hope whispered and proceeded to close her eyes.

Hope heard Mary soft reply as she left the room, turning off the light, as she closed the door.

Hope waited for what felt like hours but was probably only 10 minutes.

Once she was sure everything was quiet, Hope slipped out of bed and pulled out the bags. She put her stuffed wolf back in her backpack.

Then she changed out of her pajamas and put on the shirt and leggings she hid.

Hope picked up the sweatshirt and looked outside.

Would she be cold?

It was night, so probably.

Hope slipped on the sweatshirt and her sneakers, as she put the baseball cap on.

Then she grabbed her backpack and put it on her back, frowning at the weight.

This was going to be exhausting to carry around.

But she didn’t have much of a choice.

Hope sighed and grabbed the straps of the duffle bag, which was surprisingly lighter than the backpack.

Was the backpack super heavy because of the grimoire?

It must be…

Hope slugged the duffle bag’s straps onto her shoulder and quietly left her room.

She walked down the hallway, keeping her steps as light as possible.

When she finally reached the front door, she unlocked it, wincing at the loud click it gave. She held her breath and pulled the door open.

She stepped into the cool air and shivered as she realized how cold it really was right now. Hope was grateful she grabbed the sweatshirt or this would have sucked.

Hope turned and slowly closed the door.

However, she didn’t immediately leave. Instead, she focused on the door handle, picturing it locking.

Hope felt the surge of power as her magic reacted to her request and she heard the click as the door locked.

Now, Mary wouldn’t think she went through the front door, which would confuse her as she tried to figure out how Hope left.

Sorry, Mary.

Hope turned and crept down the steps, knowing that until she was completely out of sight, she had to be quiet.

When her feet met the grass, Hope sped up slightly in the direction of the woods. When she reached them she relaxed slightly.

Hope looked back at her house, feeling her fear and uncertainty rise.

What if she couldn’t do this?

She was a kid…

Then, Hope shook her head and focused on the anger she felt when she learned the truth and her fears melted away, overwhelmed by her anger.

She had to do this.

She had to find out the truth.

Besides her mom deserved a small scare for not telling her the truth.

Hope faced forward determinedly and started walking, keeping in the forest but following the road.

As Hope walked, she glanced around.

A part of her was scared of the woods, especially at night but the other side of her felt at home...like she belonged here.

Under the stars, breathing in the fresh and cool air of the night.

It felt peaceful...no, she felt at peace.

Hope’s eyes trailed the trees as she walked, observing the shadows that seemed to move around her.

Hope had been walking for around 30 minutes and she began to get bored.

This was harder than she thought.

_ Snap _

Hope froze.

What was that?

Did Mary realize she was gone and come looking for her?

Or was it someone else?

...or something else.

Hope heard shuffling behind her and turned slowly.

A wolf...

Hope’s mouth dropped open in shock at the creature.

It had reddish fur, that had lighter shades and darker shades within it

Its eyes were orangish-gold.

It was beautiful.

Hope looked at it curiously.

It didn’t look fully grown.

But it also wasn’t a pup.

More like a wolf stuck between puppy-stage and adult-stage.

It was around the size of a German Shepherd or a Husky.

Its intelligent eyes watched her and it cocked it’s head to the side, sniffing the air.

After it did that, it seemed to relax.

Did it smell her wolf side?

“Hi…” Hope whispered.

The young wolf approached cautiously and Hope hesitantly reached out with her magic, brushing it over the wolf causing it to freeze and stare at her intently.

Did it feel her magic?

Hope had no idea wolves could feel that.

Hope continued to prod it with her magic, relaxing as she became sure that it was a real wolf and not a werewolf.

And it was male she realized.

Then again, it wasn’t a full moon, so that wouldn’t have been possible but it was possible for wolves to be in wolf form on days that are not the full moon based on what her mom told her about her pack.

He walked forward again yet Hope didn’t feel afraid.

So instead of running, Hope knelt down onto her knees to make herself less of a threat, putting her duffle bag on the ground beside her. The wolf stopped when he was right in front of her.

The animal and tribrid were now, face to face.

His eyes stared through her as if it could see all her flaws, making her feel vulnerable. But Hope still wasn’t afraid.

He leaned forward and boopped his nose against her’s.

Hope burst into giggles.

The wolf moved backwards in surprise.

Hesitantly, Hope reached out her hand, opened palmed.

He nudged it with his nose and gave it a light lick, causing Hope to giggle again.

What?

It felt funny…

Hope smiled at the wolf as it sat down in front of her.

“I’m on a mission,” Hope said to the wolf. “I’m trying to find out the truth about my family because my mom is a liar.”

The wolf chuffed softly in reply and Hope blinked in surprise.

“You’re a pretty wolf.” Hope complimented, reaching out a hand again.

And to her surprise, he bumped his head against it.

Hope grinned and began petting him.

“Do wolves like being scratched behind the ear?” Hope wondered. She knew dogs did but what about wolves?

The wolf just watched her, not giving a hint of understanding like it did before.

Hope hesitantly tried scratching behind his ear and the wolf immediately responded by pressing his head closer to her hand.

Hope smiled and continued scratching the wolf behind both ears before pulling away causing the wolf to whine.

Hope smiled at the animal.

“I can’t stay...I have to keep moving.” Hope said in explanation.

He watched as she got back up and got to his feet as well.

“It was nice to meet you, Mr. Wolf,” Hope said, softly, picking up her duffle bag. And turned to leave. She started walking away but heard movement behind her.

She turned to see the wolf following her.

Hope gave him a confused look. “I’m leaving. You have to return to your pack.” Hope said, softly.

The wolf stopped and gave a low whine.

Hope paused.

“Do you not have a pack?” Hope asked, frowning.

He gave another low whine and took a step forward.

Huh...this was either a smart wolf who understood what she was saying or was understanding her because of her wolf side or he was just reacting to her body language…

Her mom had said that animals are really good at reading that. Apparently, body language is something all species of all kinds can understand.

Hope didn’t completely understand what that meant but oh well.

Hope observed the wolf.

“Do you want to come with me?” She asked, softly.

The wolf straightened instantly and gave a small yip.

A smile broke out on her face. “I’ll take that as a yes...I suppose I could use the company..come on, we have to move.” Hope said, waving the wolf over.

He immediately bounded over and the two started walking.

Hope glanced down at the wolf as they walked.

“I need to give you a name,” Hope declared, as the two continued in the direction she had been going earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Name suggestions for him?


	4. Hollow

* * *

**AN: A shorter chapter. The next one will be longer because she’ll be in Mystic Fall. Also, I loved all the names for the wolf but one just really stood out to me.**

Hope was extremely tired by the time she reached a small city near her house but she knew that she couldn’t stop, if she did there was more of a chance she would get caught.

Hope looked down at the wolf that had planted himself at her side.

She had decided a name for him.

She decided it when she was walking past a cafe that had the song ‘Jessie’s girl’ and the wolf had perked up curiously when he heard the lyrics.

The young wolfie that Hope found was officially deemed ‘Jesse’.

He was still learning the name but eventually, he would learn it.

He was also learning how to wear a collar. Hope had bought one for him at a pet shot she passed by, so that no one would stop them because he appeared to be a wild animal.

Which he was but that wasn’t the point.

She also had some food -meat obviously- and a leash that she only used if absolutely necessary because he hated it.

A lot.

“Come on, Jessie. Let’s try and catch a bus to Mystic Falls.” Hope whispered, pulling on his collar.

Jessie followed obediently behind her as they avoided people passing by.

It wasn’t long before they reached the bus station. She quickly bought a ticket to Virginia, ignoring the weird looks she was getting.

When she reached the bus, she was stopped by the bus driver.

“We don’t allow pets on here,” He said, frowning down at her.

“He’s well behaved,” Hope said, tightening her grip on his leash. “He won’t cause any problems.”

“He’s not allowed,” The man said firmly.

Hope glared at him, feeling her temper rise.

Her magic reached out instinctively and wrapped around the man, who tensed, unconsciously aware of the danger.

“Let him on the bus,” Hope said, with an edge to her voice.

“Miss, he’s not-t allowed,” The man said, shakily.

Hope focused her magic on his mind, urging him to do as she said in a way very similar to compulsion.

“He’s allowed on the bus…” Hope said, slowly.

“Yes, you are correct, carry on.” The man said, blinking fuzzily.

A smile lit up Hope’s face.

“Thanks, mister,” She said, cheerfully as she directed Jesse to the back of the bus.

Once they were there, Hope set up space for herself to sleep.

Jessie jumped up on the seat with her and she laid against him after she pulled out her blanket.

A part of her was worried about what was to come but the other wondered what she would find at the end of it all.

Would all this effort be worth it?

Or was she just going on a wild goose chase?

Her thoughts turned to her mom.

Did she know she was gone yet?

Or did she think she was safe at home with Mary?

Hope feared the consequences that were sure to happen when her mom finally found her but she couldn’t stop now.

She was getting so close.

And she made a friend along the way.

Wait...would her mom let her keep Jessie?

If not, she’ll just throw a giant tantrum, that should work.

Hope relaxed against Jessie and closed her eyes and drifted off.

_ She was in an old house that creaked and groaned every so often. _

_ Hope walked forward hesitantly. _

_ Where was Jessie? _

_ Where was she? _

_ Cause this was most definitely not the bus… _

_ Did someone kidnap her? _

_ She froze when she heard something down the hall. She hesitated to walk towards it but her curiosity got the best of her. _

_ Was this a stupid idea? _

_ Possibly but this might be the only way she could figure out where she was. _

_ Besides, Hope was being urged in the direction of the noise. _

_ Slowly she walked forward, trying to pull her magic forward but it didn’t work. _

_ Hope felt herself freeze as that realization hit her. She could feel her magic but she couldn’t call it….something was preventing her. _

_ That definitely wasn’t good but it was too late to turn back now. _

_ When she reached the end of the hall, she turned the corner and stopped abruptly. _

_ A little boy with glowing blue eyes turned to look at her. He smiled strangely. _

_ “It won’t be long now…” was all he said and lunged forward. _

_ Hope gasped and fell backwards, but the boy never reached her, instead she was in a weird place. _

_ A void of sorts. _

_ “It begins a thousand years before the city was founded…” A voice echoed around her, making her whirl around confused as she searched for the source. “Two rival tribes decided to combine their power.” _

_ The voice was female but somehow, Hope could sense that these words had yet to be spoken. _

_ It was something of the future… _

_ “They felt that by uniting in peace it would enter a new age of harmony…” _

_ Hope felt a chill creep down her spine. _

_ “A marriage was arranged,” the voice said. “Two powerful witches joined together to create a unified coven.” _

_ Coven? _

_ That meant witches right? _

_ “...Something went wrong..” a man’s voice guessed and Hope felt a strange sense of familiarity about it. But before she could think about it the female voice spoke again. _

_ “The marriage for a child...for nine months the tribe elders visited the mother using magic to grant the child great power in hopes that the newborn would become a symbol of prosperity…” _

_ Hope paused, curious about where this voice was going with what she was saying. _

_ Did they try to grant a baby great power? She didn’t know that witches could do that. _

_ Although, it did feel like it would probably go wrong... _

_ “But they had no idea what they were bringing into the world….she was stronger than anyone could imagine…and that she had a terrible hunger for more power still and that’s how the hollow was born.” _

Hope woke with a gasp.

Hollow?

What was that?

Why did she dream that?

Were both parts of her dreams connected or separate?

She didn’t know and a part of her didn’t want to know.

However, if there was one thing that Hope realized it was that things were going to take a turn for the worst...


End file.
